


Truly Astounding

by JustARobin05



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Part of her said that going to the old designs of the TARDIS wasn’t a good idea, but right that second, she didn’t care.OrThe Doctor tells Yasmin about her past companions.
Relationships: The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor & Bill Potts, The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter), The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Martha Jones, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rory Williams, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Truly Astounding

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now so I just desided to just write it and I'm actually really happy with the outcome! 
> 
> Just be wary I wrote most of this by memory so it may not be 100% accurate.

The Doctor didn’t usually come here, but sometimes it couldn’t be helped. She sucked in a breath as her hand ran along cold metal railing, that wasn’t really there any more.

Part of her said that going to the old designs of the TARDIS wasn’t a good idea, but right that second, she didn’t care.

It was her tenth regenerations, and her ninth… and technically her eleventh, but we don’t talk about that one.

She walked up to the faux front doors, she didn’t know what would happen if she opened them, so she opted to find out. 

Blue doors swung open into the infinite cosmos, bright, colourful spots splattered across a dark indigo canvas, mixed with reds, purple’s, all the colours you could imagine really.

It was a sight that most humans didn’t get get see, some did, those curios travellers reaching out into their night sky and retreating like they’ve been burned when they see something they didn’t expect. They attack, leaving hurt trails of red, green, blue, all of it blood. Being scared so they lash out. It wasn’t a justified reason for her, to anyone who travelled with her.

Her breath hitched in her throat, because remembering them, all of those amazing, fearless, important people hurt.

She’d never get to see them again.

So what if her face was wet, from tears she hadn’t cried in a long time? No one was there to see them… yet.

However, a voice then sounded from behind her; “Doctor?” it was Yasmin.

“Yeah?” she called, waving her feet in the space around the TARDIS.

“You okay?” The Doctor took in a shaky, shallow breath.

“I’m okay,” tears still fell out into the anti-gravity zone, it was almost poetic, photographic, like a water colour painting as her tears shone like the stars, light shining in the small blobs of liquid due to the stars themselves.

There was the sound of delicate footfalls, and then of shuffling as Yas’ plopped down next to her. “I don’t think you are,”

She simply nodded in response.

There was silence before Yas’ spoke again, spearheading any conversation she wanted to have, and perhaps The Doctor needed a conversation. “It’s beautiful,” she said, and the Doctor turned to look at her awe-struck face, “I don’t think I’d ever get used to this,”.

When the blonde didn’t respond again, Yas’ asked: “Have you? Gotten used to it?”.

The Doctor breathed a breathy sigh, running a hand through her hear before it made a thud on her thigh, “It’s always different, still beautiful though,”.

“Yeah,” she let out a small huff of amazement, “I get that,”.

It was a strange mood The Doctor found hi- herself in. She was sad, oh, so sad, but the sadness was in co-ordination with an unbridled sense of calm, maybe even happiness.

She knew that, if she were human, that should be her instant reaction to thinking of old friends… old loves, but she wasn’t human. Did that matter? Maybe humans and Time Lord’s- or Lady’s- were the same with their emotions.

She almost found herself believing that.

“Did you travel with anyone else?” and The Doctor felt like crying even more.

“Y-yeah, lot’s of people,”

“Oh?” The Doctor hummed, “Any good story's?”

The doctor chuckled, “Thousands,” Yasmin smiled at The Doctors matching one, and then the Doctor spoke again, “There was more before her but… let’s start with Rose,” there was a pang in her chest when she said her name but she continued nonetheless, “I met her when I was in my ninth regeneration. I think the first word I said to her was ‘Run’, and I stood by that word for… for a long time, I mean, even when I was supposed to die I ran. Of course, you can’t expect any less from that,”

Yas’ hummed.

“But yeah, Rose Tyler… I loved her, like proper, all mushy feelings and god did it scare me.” she shook her head at the memory's, “and she loved me too, of course. But I’m a time lord, I’m not human. I’d just watch her grow old and die and then… then what? When it was her time… her time to leave the TARDIS, she didn't want to, but she had to. She got a proper human copy of me, longer story that, but I said my bye and I’ll never see her again,”

“Why not?”

“She’s in another universe, with her mum and dad, a brother too.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah… then there was Martha, Jones. A smart young woman, met in a hospital, the rain was going up and boom, we were on the moon. After that we met Shakespeare, and then… so much. When she left, she wanted to. It’s the best way to go.

“Then there was Donna, Donna Nobel. Loud, very, she was the most important woman in the universe, she even became part of me… when she left, it was because she’d die if she didn’t. She didn’t want to, but she really needed to. If I ever see her again she’ll die- I still talk with her grandfather though, an amazing man. Really, they all were.”

She didn’t know why she was telling Yasmin all of this, probably word vomit.

“’Was alone for a while after that, and then I regenerated,” a watery smile found it’s place on her face, “Then I met Amelia Pond, the girl who waited,” Oh the story's she could tell, but her smile fell and it felt like a punch to her gut when she remembered “River, Amy’s daughter… she was my wife, but they’re gone now. Amy the girl who waited and Rory the Roman, and Professor River Song.”

Another shaky breath, and Yas’ put her hand on The Doctors back, “Then there was Clara, Clara Oswald and god she was so brave,”

“I think they… we all are, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” she sighed, “But you three, you’ve just started, these people are known across the galaxy, you will be to, I bet. The tales of The Doctor and Yasmin Khan,” Yasmin chuckled in response, looking out to the space around them. “She kept popping up, even after she died, and I didn’t understand it… until the last time I saw River.

“She walked into my time stream. Saved my life and hundreds of others, and you know what she said?”

“What?”

“’Run you clever boy, and remember me.’ Doesn’t really apply now, but it did then. When she left… it was a whole thing, she died, and… I barley remember her now, but she was amazing,”

“I imagine she was,”

“Then, there was Bill. She was amazing, adventurous… she went off with her water alien girlfriend… thing,”

“Is that… all of them?”

She thought, she thought for a long second. She could talk about Jenny, or Craig with little Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All… all those people she promised to travel the stars with.

“Up until you lot, yeah.” she sighed again, running her hand over her eyes. She’d stopped crying now.

“They sound like they were amazing,”

“They were, truly astounding,”


End file.
